Cacchan
by Dann Sneezy
Summary: Capítulo Especial: Los sueños de Bakugou tienen algo en particular que ni él sabría descifrar. Por su parte, Uraraka anhela muy dentro de su ser llevar a cabo los de ella./Kacchako/
1. Cacchan

**[Subido el 11 de Julio del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]  
Pareja: Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako  
Advertencias: Tal vez un poco Occ  
Con una extensión de 578 palabras.  
Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, tal vez, solo tal vez pondría un poco de All Might x Aizawa para alegrar la vida (?)**

* * *

 **Summary:** Bakugou odiaba que lo compararan con un estúpido cactus, pero con ella era todo diferente.

* * *

 **Cacchan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a primera vez que lo escuchó fue del bastardo de Deku. _"Te pareces a los cactus de mamá"_ le dijo _"Estoy seguro que tienes un lado blando también"_ agregó. Ah, como le fastidiaba que Midoriya haya comentado eso en clases ¡Con todo el mundo escuchando! Casi salta sobre él y lo explota ahí mismo, pero se salvó por la casual y normal llegada de All Might al salón. Quedó como el hazmerreír, ser comparado con un cactus, un estúpido cactus, que fastidiosos eran todos. Además, sabía que todos comentaban sobre ello a su espalda.

La segunda vez lo escuchó de Uraraka, esa perra que salía con Deku, aunque desde que habían competido, él la admiraba, bueno, solo un poco, así que se sintió muy molesto cuando escuchó a Uravity decir que él se parecía a un cactus. Lo escuchó sin querer antes de entrar al salón, y casi entra destruyendo todo, pero se oyó algo más de los cálidos labios de la muchacha, _"Los cactus se pueden defender por si solos ellos no dependen de nadie, Bakugou es así también, no sé si realmente sea blando por dentro pero por fuera él y los cactus son iguales"._

Ah, jamás pensó escuchar eso y menos con esa determinación que tenía a veces la muchacha, sin querer se vio a si mismo sonriendo levemente, estúpida Uraraka con su filosofía de cactus.

" _Por eso a mí…. Me gustan los cactus"_

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba y por los murmullos de las otras chicas supuso que estaría sonrojada. Él de pronto también sintió su cara arder, aunque, solo un poco.

Ahora se encontraba a si mismo frente a un jardín con un par de viejitos amables acomodando los maceteros con flores y semillas. El hombre mayor le pregunto qué era lo que buscaba. Él, un poco avergonzado, le preguntó si tenían cactus, y se encontró un poco estúpido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Escuchó cerca de ellos la risa cálida de la viejita mientras se acerca sosteniendo en sus manos una maceta con un cactus que, graciosamente, sus puntas se parecían a las de él. Creyó que era una broma pero la viejita era tan amable que descarto la idea, y así, se llevó el cactus que se parecía a él más de lo que él hubiera querido.

Uraraka se sorprendió cuando Bakugou le estiró entre sus manos un llamativo cactus, miró de reojo al muchacho como buscando alguna razón de la escena que ambos estaban haciendo enfrente de Yuuei

" _Escuche que te gustaban"_ le dijo girando el rostro _"Tómalo ya o sino lo botaré"_

Uraraka sonrió y tomó el cactus entre sus manos, rozando levemente los dedos de Bakugou. Este se giró y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando atrás a una Ochako muy confundida en la entrada, confundida pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Miró el cactus y luego a Bakugou, tal vez no estaría mal si le ponía un nombre, algo así como ¿Cacchan? Sonaba igual que Kacchan y se sintió un poco orgullosa al jugar ingeniosamente con los nombre, pero esa tonta idea la hizo sonrojar a más no poder.

Quizás, solo quizás Bakugou si tenía un lado blando después de todo, pero seguía siendo duro por fuera, así como el cactus que sostenía en sus manos, su cactus Cacchan. Sonrió y corrió tratando de alcanzar al joven explosivo, después de todo, no le había dado las gracias.

* * *

 **N/A: Este es mi primer oneshot para este fandom. Sobre el nombre del cactus ¿No suena gracioso? ¡De solo pensarlo me causo gracia! Hoy estaba con mi madre hablando de cactus y pensé en Kacchan, no sé porque siempre veo imágenes del como un cactus, así que me dije** _ **¿Por qué no?**_ **Y he me aquí, hablando sobre cactus y Boku no Hero, no soy fan de ese tipo de plantas pero aun así las encuentro geniales. Anyway, eso es todo ¡Espero seguir escribiendo para el fandom!**

 **¡Dejen su comentario! ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Kacchan y Cacchan

**[Subido el 15 de Julio del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Se modificó]  
** **Pareja: Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako  
** **Advertencias: Occ. La personalidad de Bakugou es aún muy complicada para mi.  
** **Con una extensión de 677 palabras.  
** **Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a** **Kōhei Horikoshi** **. Si fuera mío, All Might sería inmortal (?)**

* * *

 **Summary:** A Ochako le gusta su cactus, Cacchan, pero al pronunciar su nombre se imagina a alguien más.

* * *

 **Kacchan y Cacchan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** i te fijabas bien su cactus se llamaba, irónicamente, Cacchan; al escribirse había una diferencia entre Cacchan y Kacchan, pero al pronunciarse sonaban igual, y ahí estaba el problema, Ochako se imaginaba a la persona que se lo dio en vez de su cactus.

Cuando se fueron a los dormitorios de Yueei, ella le dio a su cactus un buen lugar, y le dio un poco de vergüenza cuando, al momento de mostrar su habitación a los demás, Cacchan fue lo primero que le llamó la atención a todos, y preguntaron animosamente por él, incluso las chicas le tiraron indirectas.

 _\- ¿Cómo se llama?_ – preguntó Mina

 _\- Hum… Cacchan_ – lo dijo tan nerviosa que se dio cuenta tarde que todos la miraban con grandes ojos de asombro - _¡No! Es Cacchan, ya saben, por cac de cactus y…_ \- el resto de palabras las balbuceo todas.

Las chicas rieron y se fueron diciendo un _"Sí, claro"_

 _\- ¿Alguien sabe por qué a Cacchan le están saliendo hojas en vez de espinas?_ – dijo Uraraka preocupada llevando al pobre cactus entre sus manos. Todos estaban en la sala común, y observaron inquietados al susodicho.

 _\- ¿Quién?_ – dijo Bakugou girándose sobre sí para mirar directamente a la chica, nadie tomó en cuenta su pregunta.

 _\- Tal vez es estrés_ – analizo Deku, con un rostro muy pensativo

 _\- Uraraka ¿No lo tenías al contacto de rayos solares, cierto?_ – añadió Todoroki. La chica bajó la cabeza y negó un poco avergonzada, luego volvió la vista a Shouto.

 _\- En mi cuarto llega poquísima luz solar_

 _\- Oh, eso tiene sentido_

Bakugou, quien era un expectante, se sorprendió por la preocupación desmesurada de la muchacha respecto al cactus, sabía que le gustaban, pero realmente aquello era una exageración en todos los aspectos, aunque algo cálido lo envolvió por dentro.

 _\- Yo lo tendré en mi cuarto por ti_ – Ah, eso asombró y atrajo las miradas de todos

¡Bakugou, estaba siendo amable! Eso no se veía todos los días. Vio como Uraraka sonreía con los ojos un tanto vidriosos.

 _\- Gracias_ – le dijo, volviendo a sonreír, el rubio capturó aquella sonrisa en su mente, sintió que esa mueca de felicidad era brindada solo para él, giró el rostro avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos

 _\- Tch_ – atinó solo hacer un sonido de molestia con su boca, era la costumbre, pero realmente quería devolverle un _de nada_ , y de paso, agregar que a su habitación le llegaba todo el maldito sol, todo el maldito día, pero nada más salió que el tch que lo caracterizaba, por suerte, Uraraka logró entender aquel ruido, fue como si la muchacha, acostumbrada, ya supiera diferenciar los tch de Bakugou.

Al otro día Cacchan se encontraba en la pieza de Kacchan y ninguno de los dos fue amable el uno con el otro. Bakugou por impertinente y ser brusco al darle agua al probre cactus, terminó con una espina en su dedo. Enojado, y con ganas de tirar al bastardo por el balcón, gritó el nombre de la muchacha y esta, asustada, se apresuró a su pieza.

 _\- ¿¡Qué sucede!?_ – dijo exaltada

 _\- TÚ ESTÚPIDO CACTUS_

 _\- ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?_ – le gritó a él

 _\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ÉL ME ENTERRÓ_ _UNA ESTÚPIDA ESPINA_

 _\- Kacchan_ – Uraraka se cruzó de brazos – _sus espinas son como hojas, no pudo hacerte daño, déjame ver._

Bakugou, tercamente y sin muchas ganas, le mostró el dedo y por acto de reflejo, Uraraka se la sacó chupándole el dedo. Oh, maldita Uraraka, eso excitaba a cualquiera.

 _\- ¿Ves? Fácil de sacar_ – le mostró la casi endeble espina – _ahora bien, si quiere me lo llevo_

 _\- Tch…_ \- giro el rostro – _déjalo_ – al escuchar aquello, Ochako sonrió ampliamente

 _\- Si no te importa, yo me haré cargo de darle agua_ – Bakugou la miró y asintió levemente – _bien, me voy_

Cuando Uraraka dejó la habitación, Bakugou miró fulminantemente al cactus y se dio cuenta de algo ¿En qué puto momento Uraraka comenzó a decirle Kacchan? Y peor ¿¡Cómo era que se llamaba el cactus!?

* * *

 **N/A: Y volví con las aventuras de Cacchan, a pesar de que dije que sería un oneshot xDD Anyway, estaba escribiendo esto y en un momento vi que subieron el capitulo 99, y al ver la habitación de Uraraka, ¡Vi un cactus! ¡Y era como yo imaginaba a Cacchan! Fue hermoso, me animé a subirlo por esa razón xDD**

 **Gracias a las personas que leyeron, a las que lo dejaron de favorito y a las dos lindas personas que comentaron ¡Me hacen tan feliz! ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes!**

 **Okay, me despido por el momento y tal vez vuelva con más capítulos de Cacchan ¡Dejen sus comentarios, y si tienen alguna idea, también coméntenla! ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Cacchan's family?

**[Subido el 19 de Julio del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]  
** **Pareja: Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako  
** **Advertencias: Occ. Como siempre digo, me es difícil manejar la personalidad de Bakugou  
** **Con una extensión de 989 palabras.  
** **Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a** **Kōhei Horikoshi** **. Si fuera mío, llenaría el mundo de Kacchako.**

* * *

 **Summary:** La madre de Bakugou espera poder hacerle una visita.

* * *

 **Cacchan family's?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con los cuidados que Uraraka había tenido con Cacchan, éste se recuperó en poco tiempo, tenía un hermoso color verde envidiable y sus espinas eran firmes nuevamente, cosa que comprobó Bakugou periódicamente, ya que sin querer siempre terminaba con una espina clavada en sus manos, fue pura suerte que Cacchan no terminara explotado.

La historia del cactus de Uraraka en la pieza de Bakugou estaba en todo su apogeo, y cada uno sacaba de sus propias conclusiones, los rumores se esparcían como pan caliente entre la clase 1A. Bakugou evadía cualquier tipo de comentario que le hacía sobre el cactus y que relación llevaba con Ochako, le chica en cambio, reía nerviosa por el entusiasmo que mostraban sus compañeros al respecto. ¡Kacchan y ella solo se llevaban "bien" porque tenían algo en común, a Cacchan! Era por eso solamente ¿Cierto?

Pero sacando ese tema, había cierta persona que se preocupaba por cómo le estaba yendo a Katsuki en los dormitorios y como era su convivencia con sus demás compañeros, esa persona era ni más ni menos que su madre.

Como su madre, sabía lo fastidioso que podría llegar a ser el convivir con Katsuki, así que esperaba que su hijo se estuviera llevando bien con los demás, pero conociéndolo sabía que no sería así. Llamó, entonces, un día diciéndole que le gustaría verlo, él no se negó pero tercamente le costó aceptar la visita.

* * *

Era ya de tarde, el sol se iba escondiendo de a poco, y con una panorama casi melancólico o de novela shojo, Bakugou se encontraba en la entrada, esperando, con una cara de muy pocos amigos, algo característico en él a decir verdad.

 _\- ¡HEY!_ – reconoció la voz que le gritaba cerca de él, cualquiera lo haría, esa voz chillona y pegajosamente alegre

 _\- ¿Qué?_ – le respondió con un grito cortante, se iba a encontrar con su madre, joder, sería vergonzoso si Ochako los veía

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – la muchacha de cabellos castaños llegó donde estaba, Bakugou se percató, además, que la joven sostenía el cactus entre sus manos

 _\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte_

 _\- Es Cacchan, tengo que cambiarlo de maceta, quería comprar una pero no me han dejado salir_ \- se entristeció.

Bakugou miró el cactus que, efectivamente, estaba quedando muy grande donde estaba, y joder, aún no se acostumbraba que el estúpido cactus tuviera nombre ¡Y muy parecido al sobrenombre que le decía el bastardo de Deku!

 _\- Ha crecido tanto desde que me lo obsequiaste_ – la voz de Uraraka lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ahora su voz sonaba cálida, como si cada palabra estuviera envuelta en un sentimiento acogedor, uno que hacía sentir tan bien a Bakugou – _era tan pequeño_ – sonrió – _sus espinas alborotadas y pequeñas, incluso se podría decir que tenía un parecido contigo_ – rio levemente, sin darse cuenta que a Bakugou aquello no le parecio gracioso y casi hace una explosión cerca de la muchacha, solamente se contuvo de hacerlo porque la risa de Uraraka fue un poco cautivadora

 _\- Estaba pensando sobre lo que dicen los demás_ – siguió hablando, omitiendo los posibles intentos de Bakugou para hacerla callar, estaba hablando demasiado la verdad - _¿No crees que Cacchan es como nuestro hijo?_

Ah. Eso sí que fue raro, **muy** raro.

 _\- ¿Qué?_ – fue lo único que atinó a decir el joven explosivo, que casi explota realmente, escuchó como Ochako reía nerviosa

 _\- Olvídalo, lo que dije muy raro_ – se disculpó, puso una mano detrás de su nuca, como acostumbrada a hacerlo cuando decía algo que le costaba admitir, hizo una reverencia y se fue, despidiéndose con la mano.

Pero que idiota, se dijo a sí misma. Sí, había estado pensando sobre el asunto y la idea de Kacchan y Cacchan en una vida familiar no le había parecido mala en su mente ¡Pero decirlo en voz alta, y además, frente a Bakugou, se había escuchado completamente descabellado!

Ahora, quizás, Kacchan no la quería ni ver; un cactus como un hijo ¡Já! Que estúpido se escuchaba, se paró en seco y sintió algo caliente recorrerle las mejillas, ah, ese **qué** de Kacchan había sonado tan seco, bueno, no es como si esperara un " _Oh, tienes razón, Ochako, seamos padres de un cactus"_ (Y eso si que sonaba absurdo), pero aun así, se sentía como si hubiera sido rechazada, y bueno, tampoco es como si estuviera enamorada de Bakugou… ¿Cierto?

* * *

Katsuki llamó por tercera vez, y esta si le contestaron

 _\- Me pasé toda la maldita tarde esperando_ – dijo secamente

 _\- Creí que seguías con tu_ _ **amiga**_ – Bakugou notó como su madre había resaltado la palabra "amiga" – _ay, Katsuki ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella antes?_ – su madre parecía emocionada, él sintió su cara un poco caliente

 _\- Si no ibas a venir, debiste avisarme ¡Estuve un buen rato como estúpido esperándote, vieja!_

 _\- ¡Si fui! Pero tú estabas tan cómodo conversando con aquella muchacha que no quise interrumpir_ – Ah, la cara de Bakugou se sentía más caliente aún

 _\- No molestes, jodete_ … - Iba a cortar pero recordó algo, sabía que su madre haría preguntas, pero era mejor arriesgarse – ... _necesito que hagas algo_

Cuando terminó la tortuosa llamada, se acordó de otra cosa más, Ochako había comentado algo como ¿padres de un cactus? Bien, sonaba estúpido sí, pero algo dentro de él se encendió. Ambos cuidaban del cactus, eso no iba a negarlo, y la idea de una Ochako como madre preocupada se le formó en la cabeza, no sonaba para nada mal, ¿y él? Él sería como el típico padre malhumorado. La idea no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza.

Oh, ahora que se acordaba, Cacchan estaba en su pieza la última vez… ¿Cómo es que Uraraka lo tenía? La idea de una Uraraka hurtando entre su habitación le pareció cautivador, porque seamos sincero, nadie se atrevería a entrar a su cuarto, y una Ochako desafiándolo (Como en la competencia), le pareció terriblemente llamativa.

* * *

 **N/A: Y pensar que al principio dije que sería un oneshot, pero bueh xDDD Gracias por los comentarios ¡Realmente me hace feliz leerlos! ¡Gracias por los favs también! El cuarto capítulo está en borrador y el quinto en proceso ¡Si tienen alguna sugerencia solo comenten!**

 **Por cierto, me di cuenta que hay cambios que no se mantienen cuando subo los capítulos, seré cuidadosa con eso ahora en adelante.**

 **Anyway, ¿Se dieron cuenta que no se poner títulos a los capítulos? xDD Perdón por eso yyyy perdón si este capítulo esta raro, tengo ideas fugaces y ya luego pierdo el hilo, ¡Espero por lo menos que este coherente! xDD**

 **¡Nos leemos! ¡Y realmente agradezco sus comentarios!**


	4. Regalo

**[Subido el 23 de Julio del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]  
** **Pareja: Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako  
** **Advertencias: Occ. Bakugou como siempre (?)  
** **Con una extensión de 522 palabras.  
** **Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a** **Kōhei Horikoshi** **. Y no tengo quejas de ello.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Cacchan recibe un regalo; y Bakugou, una muestra de gratitud.

* * *

 **Regalo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **U** raraka habló con las demás chicas sobre cómo se sentía respecto a Bakugou, ella no sentía que fuera amor, porque vamos, el susodicho era Bakugou ¿En qué mundo paralelo ella podría ser correspondida? Las chicas, por su parte, le aconsejaron que cualquier chico (Excepto Mineta) era mejor que Bakugou, así que era mejor que se olvidara de él.

* * *

Bakugou sujetaba el encargo que le había pedido a su madre; estaba molesto, muy molesto, su madre había insinuado cosas realmente jodidas, tenía ganas de hacer explotar el paquete, pero eso sería llevar a cabo un acto estúpido, y no es como si él nunca pensara antes de actuar, se veía como si fuera lo contrario, pero él realmente podía pensar fríamente (Y eso sonaba un poco irónico)

Esperó después de clases a que todos se fueran, como si lo que iba hacer era tabú. Por suerte, por pura suerte, justo la persona que necesitaba se quedó última en el salón, ordenando calmadamente su mochila, como si algo le preocupase.

Él cerró la puerta ruidosamente, provocando un sobresalto a la muchacha que se giró rápidamente hacía él, Bakugou se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, andaba distraída, tal vez era porque aún no resolvía el problema del macetero para el cactus.

 _\- ¡Kacchan! ¿Qué te sucede?_ – Bakugou aún no se acostumbraba a ser llamado así por Uraraka

 _\- Tengo algo que darte –_ le había costó un poco decir aquello amablemente… y no había sonado para nada amable, Uraraka se asustó un poco, él se acercó a ella, y ella retrocedió dos pasos de él, se detuvo cuando Bakugou extendió algo frente suyo. Uraraka miró con sorpresa el paquete y luego miró al muchacho – _Tómalo de una maldita vez, idiota_

Ella, omitiendo el hecho de que Bakugou siempre la llamaba idiota cuando estaba molesto, alcanzó el regalo y por la forma de este supo de inmediato de que se trataba, sonrió ampliamente.

 _\- Una maceta para Cacchan_

Y Bakugou se sintió rojo de furia (¿O era otra cosa?) porque la muchacha adivinó que era antes de abrirlo.

Uraraka llena de emoción, y sin percatarse de la mueca de fastidio que tenía su acompañante, abrazó a Kacchan sin si quiera pensarlo un poco (¿Un impulso tal vez?), y Bakugou se dejó, al principio, luego la movió brusco diciendo algo de que no fuera exagerada.

Sí, el encargo que había pedido fue una maceta del porte justo para Cacchan y sintió como su sangre hervía por el maldito cactus, porque se estaba robando toda la atención de Uraraka, pues, al momento que fue abrazado era porque la chica se sentía contenta de que su cactus tuviera un mejor lugar ¿Cierto?

Uraraka por su parte, estaba demasiado feliz, tal vez las chicas le habían dicho que Bakugou no era para nada alguien a quien se le podía tener cariño, pero ella sentía todo lo contrario, incluso Bakugou con su forma de ser podía tener un lado "amable", así que se sentía feliz de tenerle aprecio a alguien como él, y no encontró tan mala la idea de pensar en él de una forma más romántica, se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **N/A: Este capítulo va dedicado a Pachi Miranda *corazones* Ella siempre me comenta y me hace muy feliz. Mucho love para ella, y también para los que leen y dejan como favorito, os amo, chicos ;v; Me hace muy feliz poder escribir para ustedes y este fandom.**

 **Como siempre digo, la personalidad de Bakugou aún me complica, pero trato de esforzarme para que no quede tan fuera de lugar ¡Si tienen alguna queja, solo díganla!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Y por favor, no sean tímidos, comenten! :'DD**


	5. Capitulo Especial: Bakugou

**[Subido el 25 de Julio del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]  
Advertencias: Quizás un poco occ  
Con una extensión de 327 palabras.  
Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a ****Kōhei Horikoshi** **.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Bakugou odia las amistades cercanas de Uraraka

* * *

 **Bakugou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** era así de simple, odiaba como Deku o el idiota de Iida fueran tan cercanos a Uraraka, notaba las miradas que Deku le dirigía a la muchacha, esas estúpidas, inocentes y muy notorias miradas cargadas de sentimiento, y jamás aceptaría que fueran de amor, porque entre Deku y Uraraka no había nada ¡Y el mismo se encargaría de que eso continuara así, por siempre!

Odiaba esos roces inocentes, y esos sonrojos tímidos por parte de ambos chicos. Odiaba haberse dado cuenta tarde de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Uraraka (Solo se reparó en ella cuando compitieron entre sí), odiaba que Deku se hubiera fijado en las cualidades de la chica primero.

Se sentía fastidiado consigo mismo al estar pendiente de otras cosas y no fijarse en la chica antes. Le molestaba en demasía no ser parte de su círculo de intimos amigos, podría hasta soportar a Deku solo por estar al lado de Uraraka, y ahí nuevamente se sentía fastidiado consigo mismo por pensar en estupideces, pero le era inevitable, Uraraka tenía un efecto especial en él, y no, no era su gravedad cero, pero lo hacía sentir igual de desorbitado.

Así que no iba a negar que cuando escuchó, a escondidas antes de entrar al salón, de la propia boca de Uraraka, que le gustaban los cactus haciendo una comparación con él, se sintió extraño, pero un tanto feliz, no sabía de qué se trataba pero le gustaba un poco el efecto que tenía Uraraka en él.

Siguió odiando el grupito de confianza que tenía la muchacha, pero esa conexión que ahora ambos compartían (Cacchan, que era otra cosa que odiaba también) compensaba aquellos negativos pensamientos, y claro, no había nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento explotando cosas para olvidarse de todo el asunto, por supuesto que cuando hacía las explosiones se imaginaba a ciertas personas, todo dependía de quien había sido la persona que mantuvo una conversación con Uraraka durante el día.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hoy es un capítulo especial! No cuenta como el quinto capítulo ¿Sería algo así como el capítulo 4.5? Anyway, Pachi me dio la idea en su comentario sobre un Bakugou celoso de Cacchan, pues sí, y no es solo con Cacchan que esta celoso, eh. No lo sé, encuentro divertido explorar otras emociones de Kacchan, espero no hacerlo muy occ eso sí ;-;**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Que lo subiré en horario normal(?) O sea, el 27 se supone xDDD Besos, y mucho love para todos (Sobre todo a Pachi *corazones* que me dio la idea para dibujar a Uraraka como Megara xDD y que me dio la idea para este capítulo especial también)**


	6. Accidente

**[Subido el 27 de Julio del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]  
Advertencias: Occ, como siempre.  
Con una extensión de 635 palabras.  
Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a ****Kōhei Horikoshi** **.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Los accidentes marcan los puntos finales.

* * *

 **Accidente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana Uraraka pensó que sería bueno que Cacchan tomará el fresco del amanecer en el balcón, y como el sol no salía por su habitación fue a la de Bakugou. Entró en silencio y, sigilosamente, se movió entre las cosas del joven, además vio como este dormía plácidamente, sin querer se quedó viéndolo un rato, no todos los días se podía ver a Bakugou tan calmado, incluso ella, había llegado a pensar que la cara de pocos amigos (Su característico ceño fruncido) la mantenía mientras dormía también, la muchacha sonrió para sí misma, sonrojándose levemente. La mañana había comenzado agradablemente bien.

Tomó a Cacchan y lo llevó al borde del balcón, y desde ahí vio como el sol se asomaba de a poco. Se estiró de un manera muy exagerada, como sacando cualquier tipo de pereza que estuviera quedando en su cuerpo y sin querer, con un movimiento brusco al bajar los brazos, empujo al pobre cactus, tirándolo desde el piso que se encontraba, a una considerable altura. Y vio, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, como el cactus caía y caía. Gritó. Muy fuerte, porque Bakugou apareció casi al instante.

 _\- ¿¡Pero que mierdas haces en mi balcón!?_ – le gritó molesto, más que nada porque lo despertó. Uraraka se giró donde él, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y moqueaba grotescamente. Apunto como pudo hacía abajo y Bakugou, por pura lógica, supo de qué se trataba el asunto, el cactus se había ido. Al cielo de los cactus, tal vez. Sintió un poco de alegría, y por supuesto, pena por la muchacha.

Lo busco durante toda la mañana. Ni rastro del cactus, Uraraka lloraba terriblemente mientras hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para encontrarlo. No había caso, cada minuto que pasaba le hacía recordar que el cactus había pasado a mejor vida (Y no es como si la que tenía fuera mala)

Bakugou se acercó a ella en silencio, tenía ganas de ayudarla pero tampoco quería ser muy obvio, ella se paró de frente a unos pasos de él, apoyando su espalda en una pared. Sollozaba y trataba de detenerse, pero le era imposible, Bakugou se sintió terriblemente mal al verla así.

 _\- Estoy bien_ – le logró decir Uraraka

 _\- Tch_

Ella solo limitó a seguir limpiando sus lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin su permiso.

Bakugou inclino un poco la cabeza y se percató que Deku e Iida se acercaban a ellos, quizás Uraraka le había dicho sobre su problema cuando bajó y ellos la venían a ayudar, a consolarla y a presta su apoyo. Se sintió fastidiado, más de lo que ya estaba, Cacchan era responsabilidad compartida de Uraraka y **ÉL** , así que el único que podía estar ahora con la joven era él, ni una jodida persona más que él.

Centró la mirada donde Ochako, que seguía limpiando sus lágrimas, y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Se acercó a la muchacha y _boom!_ Hizo una explosión justo a su lado, Deku e Iida que no habían alcanzado a llegar cuando sintieron la explosión, se detuvieron ante el sonido y miraron asustados a Bakugou, quien les mostro el rostro más fiero y siniestro que tenía, los otros dos un poco intimidados comprendieron los gestos del rubio y se fueron rápidamente por donde habían venido.

Bakugou se relajó, aunque notó como Uraraka se tensaba frente a él, la explosión fue muy repentina para ella. Sin decir palabra, con la mano libre la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él, la muchacha puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y lloró desconsoladamente. Bakugou no era un experto para consolar a las personas, pero Uraraka se sintió un poco mejor con la compañía de éste y su repentino abrazo, solo hubiera deseado que las circunstancias del abrazo fueran diferentes.

* * *

 **N/A: Rip Cacchan, siempre estarás en nuestro corazones *cry***

 **Lo malo de todo esto, es que ya tengo el capítulo seis en borrador y después de eso ¡Nada! No tengo más ideas para próximos capítulos *crying* pero no se preocupen, ya se me ocurrirá algo, por el momento me alegra decir que tengo dos ideas para nuevos oneshot con este par (Y esta vez si serán oneshot solamente xDDD), y espero tenerlas en borradores antes de que mi semestre comience. Eso es todo por hoy, como siempre, mucho love para los que leen y dejan comentarios (No se asusten, pero realmente los loveo mucho *corazones geih*)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. ¿Equipo de rescate?

**[Subido el 03 de Agosto del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]  
** **Advertencias: Occ. Seré sincera, esta vez no me preocupe de la personalidad de Bakugou.  
** **Con una extensión de 1087 palabras.  
** **Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a** **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ochako Uraraka, por un momento, se sintió orgullosa de poder ser de ayuda para alguien como Katsuki Bakugou.

* * *

 **¿Equipo de rescate?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Uraraka se calmó de llorar, Bakugou se separó de ella, le pellizco la nariz y le empujó la cabeza levemente hacía atrás.

 _\- Te ves horrible_ – le dijo, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, que casualmente encontró en su pieza antes de bajar, y lo tomo solo por si acaso. Se lo pasó a Uraraka, ella lo tomó algo tímida, y cubrió su rostro con él, sabía que no debía llorar por cosas como esa (Y también sabía que realmente debía verse horrible), pero le tenía tanto aprecio a Cacchan, además de que se lo había dado Bakugou ¿No era eso suficiente para decir que Cacchan era demasiado especial? – _compraremos otros, si quieres_ – Bakugou trató de animarla en sus intentos de consuelo, Ochako se sorprendió de lo amable que el muchacho se estaba comportando con ella, pero se negó ante la oferta.

 _\- No sería lo mismo_

Bakugou la miró, tenía razón, y aunque odiara el maldito cactus, ver así a Uraraka lo hizo sentir un poco angustiado (Y muy frustrado)

 _\- Anda a lavarte la cara, pareces un jodido espanto_ – Uraraka le sonrió – _idiota_ – susurró Bakugou para sí, sonrojándose levemente, la cara llorosa de la chica era cautivadora también.

Giró el rostro mientras con una mano empujaba a la chica para que se fuera, sentía la cara caliente y sería un problema para él si Ochako lo veía así, dejó de empujarla cuando se dio cuenta de algo entre los árboles.

La chica corrió hacía el edificio sin percatarse de que Bakugou se quedó atrás mirando un punto fijo.

* * *

Uraraka se percató de que no le había dado las gracias a Bakugou, y eso que la había animado bastante a decir verdad (Y que el rubio animara a alguien sí que era extraño, aunque tampoco la consoló de una forma muy "normal", lo hizo a la manera Bakugou).

Se lavó el rostro, se acomodó el cabello y fue en busca del chico. No lo encontró por ninguna parte, incluso le había preguntado a sus compañeros si lo habían visto. Nada.

De repente, un fugaz pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente, y volvió a donde habían estado durante la mañana.

 _\- ¿¡Kacchan!?_ – le gritó cuando lo vio subido a un árbol, Bakugou casi se suelta de donde estaba por la sorpresa, aunque paso inadvertido, y sin decir palabra le señalo hacía la copa del árbol, Uraraka miró hacía la dirección que se le indicaba - _¿¡Cacchan!?_ – gritó nuevamente, pero esta vez el muchacho no sabía si se refería a él o al cactus, maldijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Uraraka lo había obligado a bajar, y él había obedecido, aunque refunfuñó bastante antes y después de hacerlo. El cactus, por su parte, había caído sano y salvo entre los árboles (De ahí su inexiste rastro), peo para mala suerte, había caído muy, muy arriba, en la copa de los árboles.

 _\- Yo lo bajaré, fue mi culpa_ – dijo con determinación la muchacha, Bakugou la miró casi sorprendido

 _\- No seas estúpida, te caerás al primer intento_

 _\- ¡Pero mira tus manos!_ – Bakugou bajó la vista observando sus manos, encontrándose con muchos rasguños en ellas, y solo se limitó a decir que eran por el entrenamiento, chasqueando la lengua luego.

Uraraka escuchaba las patéticas excusas del muchacho mientras se mentalizaba que tendría que utilizar su quirk para llegar hasta allá arriba. Y aunque aún no se acostumbraba a usarlo en ella misma, era lo único más efectivo que tenía en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocarada de aire, se iba a disponer a caminar para acercarse un poco más al árbol, cuando sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro, deteniéndola.

 _\- ¿Qué mierdas pensabas hacer?_ – Bakugou se escuchaba molesto

 _\- ¿Subir hasta allá arriba, tal vez?_ – señaló la copa del árbol y la obvia acción que iba a llevar a cabo.

 _\- No me jodas, yo subiré_

 _\- Ya te dije que no lo harás_

 _\- Joder, escucha_ – se acercó a ella de forma intimidante – _tú no me ordenas nada_

La manera en que Bakugou le hablaba ya era una costumbre para ella, y ya no producía ningún efecto de intimidación o algo parecido, Uraraka ya daba por sentado que el rubio tenía una forma de hablar un tanto (Muy) diferente. Omitiendo cualquier tipo de amenaza, continúo

 _\- Puedo usar mi quirk, Bakugou_

El joven se sintió un poco ofendido al ser llamado con tanta frialdad por parte de la chica, le tomó la mano bruscamente antes de que Uraraka entrará en acción

 _\- ¡Que yo iré, joder! Usa tu estúpido quirk en mi_

Ah, eso sí que sorprendió a la muchacha, pero le hizo caso, no iba a negar que aún se mareaba cuando lo usaba… ¿Sabría eso Bakugou?

* * *

Bakugou tomó a Cacchan entre sus manos y se sujetó del árbol, fue descendiendo de a poco y siendo cuidadoso de no acercar el cactus a él (No sabía la razón, pero tenía como un imán con las espinas). Llegó a una altura considerable para poder soltarse y caer sin problemas

 _\- Ahora, Uravity_

Uraraka se sorprendió al ser llamada con su nombre de héroe, pero se alegró de sobremanera. Lo liberó de su gravedad cero y cayó a su lado, el rubio le extendió el cactus y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Ochako se quedó atrás observándolo, Bakugou sí que era un chico extraño, eso nadie iba a negarlo. Además, haber cooperado para rescatar a Cacchan ¿No fue un equipo increíble el que hicieron? Ochako Uraraka se sintió orgullosa de poder ser de ayuda para alguien como Bakugou. El sentimiento de que tal vez ella era la primera mujer haciendo equipo con el chico, la hizo sonrojar.

Mientras Bakugou, aún se sentía raro, debía ser el efecto del quirk de Ochako ¿Qué otra cosa sino? Ah, y tampoco es como si fuera a admitir que se subió al árbol para que la chica no se expusiera a su propio quirk y luego se sintiera mal, no es como si él la viera mientras entrena, es solo que Uraraka hace muy obvio su estado cada vez que usa la gravedad cero en ella misma, sí, eso era solamente, no es que él estuviera preocupado por ella o algo así. Se alegraba, que después de todo, tanto Ochako como el cactus se encontraban bien. Sintió arder las manos, realmente se había rasguñado un montón al tratar de subir al maldito árbol, es como si cada planta viva lo odiase. Maldijo su suerte.

* * *

 **N/A: Guardad las armas, queridos lectores xDD Sé que debía actualizar antes pero quise hacer el capítulo más largo y subirlo hoy (De hecho, casi lo divido, pero perdía un poco el sentido xddd)**

 **Entré a clases ayer, y joder, ni si quiera llevo la mitad de los borradores de los oneshot ;-; Mi meta era escribirlos antes de entrar a clases *cry*. Anyway, creo que actualizaré semanalmente, y si no lo hago aquí, trataré de subir oneshot apartes, y los capítulos especiales que los subiré según se me vayan ocurriendo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y por favor, comentad, cualquier disparate esta bien! Incluso podría sacar ideas de las cosas que comenten xDD ¡Nos leemos! Mucho love para todos *corazones geih***

 **PD: ¿Alguien más shippea a DekuxOchakoxKacchan? Yo ayer leí un fic (in inglish(?)) y era tan hermoso que ahora los shippeo más que antes ;^; Mi preciada OT3 *corazones geih***

 **PD2: Gracias por los nuevos review (No me di cuenta de ellos hasta que vi mi correo). Gracias por leer y comentar, Cliffan. Y por cierto, yo adoro un montón a las plantas, así que suelo ponerle nombres, pensé que era algo normal ;-; ¡AH! ¡Y gracias a Pachi por el animo! (No te asustes, Pachi, pero realmente te loveo en secreto no tan secreto(?)), la inspiración ya volvió uvú Ahora solo me falta el tiempo** ***cry***

 **PD3: Creo que no lo había aclarado antes (Aunque también creo que es obvio) pero los últimos cap (Desde el segundo, creo) van más adelante del manga uvú**

 **PD4: Siento envidia de las personas que pueden manejar tan bien la personalidad de Bakugou en sus fic ;-; Y eso es todo ¡Perdón por alargarme tanto! ;-;**


	8. Sin importancia

**[Subido el 22 de Mayo del 2017 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]**

 **Advertencias: Occ. Como siempre, la personalidad de Bakugou es un problema para mí.  
Con una extensión de 686 palabras.  
Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi. Y así tiene que ser.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Como, según Bakugou, el cactus y él están pasando a un segundo plano.

* * *

 **Sin importancia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **U** raraka amaba a Cacchan, sabía que era un amor un tanto extraño el que le tenía, pero es que ya siendo un regalo de Bakugou lo hacía lo suficientemente especial para ella.

\- _¿Por qué le pusiste nombre a tu cactus, Uraraka?_

\- _Porque es especial para mi_ \- respondía si más, como si fuera obvio.

Y para Bakugou (Que escuchaba esa respuesta de pura casualidad mientras pasaba cerca de la muchacha) le era suficiente con eso, saber que el regalo que había dado por primera vez en su vida era apreciado de tal manera por la otra persona, le hacía inflar más el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- _¿Te gustan los cactus, Uraraka?_ – escucho decir de Deku

\- _¡Sí, me gustan mucho!_ – respondió animadamente ella

\- _No importaría entonces… ¿Qué te regalara uno?_ – por la voz del muchacho se notaba claramente que estaba nervioso. Bakugou que estaba atento a la conversación, le hirvió la sangre al pensar que tendría que compartir algo que lo unía a la portadora de la gravedad cero. Alzo una de sus manos e hizo pequeñas explosiones, furioso se hizo notar en la sala que compartían todos.

\- _¡Bakugou!_ – gritó ella un tanto emocionada cuando se percató de él, al rubio le pareció raro que no le estuviera diciendo Kacchan como solía hacerlo siempre en el último tiempo.- _Cacchan ya está mejor ¡Mira!_ –alzó el cactus que estaba a su lado, y su sonrisa era tan amplia que incluso cerró los ojos para que cayera en su rostro, gesto que Kacchan lo encontraba terriblemente adorable.

\- _Supongo que solo te dedicaras a cuidar de esa cosa_.- dijo, secamente el rubio, mirando de reojo a Deku, tratando de decirle indirectamente que ni pensara en darle un cactus a la muchacha. Uraraka abrió los ojos, y arrugó el ceño.

\- _Es lo que he hecho este último tiempo, Bakugou._ \- respondió rápidamente y con determinación la castaña, el rubio se sintió frustrado al no ser llamado por su sobrenombre, se había acostumbrado él último tiempo y ahora, repentinamente, ya no era tratado con familiaridad por la muchacha.

- _Hum_.- hizo una mueca con su boca, no sabía cómo continuar la tosca conversación, así que guió sus pasos hacía la cocina (a donde iba a ir en un principio), dejando a Uraraka con el bastardo de Deku en la sala.

\- _Deku… No me importaría que me regalaras uno_.- escucho mientras llegaba a la cocina, lo había dicho con una voz tan suave que apenas se había oído, Bakugou sintió nuevamente la sangre arder, y la idea de extinguir la existencia de Midoriya jamás había sonado tan tentadora como ahora.

\- _¡C-claro!._ \- respondió el portador del OneForAll, nervioso por la presencia del rubio, las auras que provenían de la cocina eran tan oscuras como Dark Shadow, y pronto el ambiente se volvió denso y pesado.- _Hum, Uraraka ¿No sería bueno que Cacchan tomara el sol?_

- _¡Oh! Tienes razón, ¿Quieres ir conmigo, Deku?.-_ si la voz de la chica fuera un sabor, seguramente sería caramelo. Midoriya sonrió levemente y asintió entusiasmado, levantándose de su asiento para acompañar a la muchacha afuera, Ochako rápidamente lo siguió para llegar a su lado y caminar junto a él. Bakugou quedó adentro con la sangre hirviendo y maldiciendo en susurros.

Sintió una frustración enorme, estaba bien que Deku fuera su intento de rival, porque sabía que no le llegaba ni a los talones y siempre lo trataba de imitar en cuanto movimientos, pero le molestaba que la piedrecilla en el camino ya estuviera estorbando más de la cuenta. Y eso cada vez lo hacía frustrarse más y más.

Salió de la cocina y se acercó nuevamente al salón fijando su vista en los grandes ventanales y observando hacia afuera, viendo como ambos chicos pasaban un agradable rato riendo entre ellos y conversando animadamente. El cactus se encontraba a un lado, más alejado de ellos, como si estorbara.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de tener a la chica al frente le diría unas cuantas cosas, y tendría que decirle directamente si era tan importante el cactus para ella como hacía parecer.

* * *

 **N/A: No, no me he olvidado de este fanfic, me alegra tanto que despues de meses con bloqueo me llegara un poco de inspiración para continuarlo. ¿Quizás ayudo un poco el hecho de que esta en emisión la segunda temporada? I don't know, bro.**

 **Aish, de todos modos, este capítulo no es el último, eh. Vienen más~ Con Kacchan más occ y celoso que nunca(?).  
Gracias por las personas que le dieron fav/follow y comentaron, realmente lo aprecio, eso me ayudo también a seguir después de tanto tiempo. ****Well, ¡Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo!~ *corazones***

 **Pd: Por cierto, según Bakugou, Uraraka está perdiendo interés en la conexión que tienen, y claramente no es así, ya se especificará esto más adelante xDD**


	9. Capítulo Especial: Sueños o visiones

**[Subido el 11 de Julio del 2017 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]  
Advertencias: Occ. Ya saben, con Bakugou siempre tiendo al occ.  
Con una extensión de 1214 palabras.  
Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a ****Kōhei Horikoshi** **.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Los sueños de Bakugou tienen algo en particular que ni él sabría descifrar. Por su parte, Uraraka anhela muy dentro de su ser llevar a cabo los de ella.

* * *

 **Sueños o visiones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** ahí estaba de nuevo, girando la perilla de una casa que no era la de él pero que aun así la sentía tan familiar, tan cálida, tan _suya_. Al entrar, cerró la puerta con cuidado, sentía su cuerpo cansado después de un agotador día siendo héroe, realmente no sabía qué había hecho exactamente durante el día pero tenía la sensación de haber luchado con varios villanos y eso le bastaba, suspiró mientras se quitaba con cuidado las botas de su traje, y el traje en sí, no sabía cómo pero tenía la sensación de que ya era tarde, y su vestimenta solo lo hacía sentir más cansado de lo que ya estaba. Se quitó lo más molesto de su traje de héroe, y mientras lo hacía, un olor agradable cautivo su sentido del olfato, se guío por el llamativo aroma, aún tenía la duda de cómo es que conocía esa casa tan bien, y porqué se le hacía tan familiar, que incluso tenía la sensación de poder llamarlo hogar.

Llegó hasta la cocina inducido por el olor, encontrándose con alguien demasiado conocido para su gusto, ahí estaba ella dándole la espalda preparando con esmero algo, de ahí provenía el aroma agradable y que hacía crujir sus tripas. Podía notar como resaltaba el cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, el cual llevaba largo y aunque en un principio no la reconoció luego de verla detenidamente podía decir definitivamente que se trataba de _ella._ Uraraka, la adorable muchacha dueña del cactus más odioso que pudiera existir. La escuchaba tararear mientras él miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que le indicara que demonios sucedía y porqué Ochako se encontraba en su _hogar_. Lo único más llamativo que encontró en el lugar fue un cactus que estaba en un rincón junto con más pequeños cactus dispersos en maceteros cuidados prolijamente, su pensamiento lógico asocio el cactus más grande con Cacchan y el resto de esas mini cosas endemoniadas debían tratarse de los retoños del mismo, seguramente la muchacha había dejado las pequeñas suculentas en los maceteros para que no se estorbaran entre sí.

— _¡Ah! Ya llegaste ¡Bienvenido a casa!_ – la dulce y animada voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó la cabeza hacía ella, sin dudas tenía un rostro más adulto pero aún mantenía esa vigorosidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

— _He salido más temprano de la compañía, así que preparé la cena_ – Siguió hablando sin dejar un espacio para que Bakugou pudiera responder o cuestionar la situación.- _Puedes tomar un baño mientras termino y llevo todo a la mesa._

Bakugou miró nuevamente los cactus buscando casi de una forma desesperada alguna respuesta, ¿Por qué Uraraka le hablaba de esa forma tan familiar?

— _¿Sucede algo?_

La voz resonaba en su cabeza, tan dulce que le resultaba empalagosa, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía la sensación de que había vivido antes esa situación, que sabía lo que sucedía, pero por más que tratara no lograba recordar nada, y eso lo estaba frustrando demasiado, sus puños se cerraron y la tensión que provocaba esto lo hizo temblar un poco.

Sintió unas manos cálidas sujetar su rostro, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquel era un gesto que trataba de calmarlo, abrió los ojos con violencia cuando los labios ajenos rozaron su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, miró asombrado a la mujer, buscando alguna explicación de su cercanía.

— _Estás en casa, todo está bien ahora, estoy aquí contigo._

El tono de voz de Ochako ahora sonaba protector y reconfortante, hizo que toda sensación de extrañeza desapareciera, por un momento, sintió como todo aquello tomaba forma, que esa realidad existía y le pertenecía por completo. Que la casa la cual anhelaba y ansiaba llamar hogar era tanto de él como de ella. Que tenían una _familia,_ que los años habían pasado para ambos y por ello el rostro más adulto de la muchacha, pero que no importaba porque estaban _juntos_ , y eso era suficiente.

Sumergido en esos pensamientos, hizo que reaccionara tarde cuando sintió los labios ajenos chocar suavemente, casi en un leve roce, con los de él, para luego ya no sentir nada más, los labios de Ochako no le produjeron ninguna sensación, él anhelaba que fuera así, desde el momento que la había visto girarse hacia él, sus labios le parecieron terriblemente tentadores, pero ahora no sentía nada, la beso con más intensidad tratando de producir esa sensación de calidez que estaba buscando, pero fracaso, frustrado por ello vio desesperado como la figura ajena se iba tornando negro dando lugar a una oscuridad completa, la angustia lo envolvió junto con una brisa que le helaba el cuerpo.

...

Despertó agitado sentándose bruscamente en la cama, y se dio cuenta que todo era parte de un sueño, otra vez el mismo sueño que últimamente se había comenzado a repetir, es por eso que lo sentía tan familiar, miró la hora. Las 7:03, lo único bueno de todo es que era fin de semana, y podría volver a conciliar el sueño si quisiese, se llevó una mano a la frente cerrando los ojos, volver a dormir no estaría mal, pero la imagen de Uraraka acercándose y rozando sus labios para fundirse en un beso invadió su mente.

Últimamente, no iba a negar que los labios de muchacha le parecían cautivadores, y él deseaba saborearlos ferozmente, pero era obvio que no podía llegar y profanar en un beso de esa índole aquellos castos labios. Se convenció a sí mismo que esa era la razón por la cual ahora Ochako Uraraka lo atormentaba en sueños, su propia conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada. Se quedó pensando en que significaba la portadora de la gravedad cero para él, no llegó a ninguna conclusión que le gustara, todas terminaban en cosas cursis y empalagosas, para nada algo de su estilo.

* * *

Eran las 10:34 en la sala compartida de los dormitorios, Uraraka les había comentado a sus demás compañeras los repetidos sueños que había comenzado a tener desde que se dio cuenta que a Bakugou lo veía de otra forma, más que un compañero o amigo. Sonrojada completamente, y tratando de no activar su particularidad por accidente en ella misma, les contó cómo la noche anterior en sus sueños, descaradamente, besaba a Kacchan sin ninguna pena, y que por la sorpresa había despertado de golpe, aunque hubiera querido que el sueño durase un poco más.

— A pesar de que el sueño se había estado repitiendo, esta vez fue diferente, besé a Bakugou, _en los labios_.- repitió, avergonzada.

Las demás la miraban emocionadas, procuraron darles buenos consejos para que la muchacha pudiera llevar a la realidad ese sueño. Uraraka escuchaba completamente colorada las ideas que sus compañeras iban mencionando con fervor. Claramente no las llevaría a cabo pero le aliviaba un poco su agitado corazón el compartir su sentir con las demás chicas.

Bakugou, que se había dirigido a la sala principal durante la mañana, escuchó atento toda la conversación que las muchachas de la clase 1-A habían mantenido. La duda lo invadió, y comenzó a preguntarse si lo que había soñado (Sueño, por lo que deducía había compartido con Ochako) era realmente un sueño o tenía un significado más allá.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Capítulo especial! Yeees, para compensar los comentarios bonitos que le han llegado al fanfic, me alegra saber que les gusta. Y pensar que esto era un oneshot, aish. Releyendo algunos comentarios me encontré con alguno que me hizo pensar, y weno, estaba pensando subir el ff a Wattpad (Que es una plataforma que no uso mucho la verdad), pero modificar algunas partes, para que no quede tan apresurado y con un poco más de sentido, y si lo quieren volver a leer no se haga tedioso, but, es algo que aún no lo he decidido.  
Anyways, esto es algo que escribí alrededor de las tres de la mañana y puede que no tenga sentido, además, el teclado de mi computador no toma ciertas letras :'^) Vaya suerte la mía.**

 **Well, nuevamente ¡Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios! ¡Y por los fav también!**  
 **¡Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo! *corazones***


End file.
